


Kneel and Disconnect

by Kdin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Disabled Character, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hermann is a barista, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Newt has a band, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Physical Disability, Running Away, Science, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdin/pseuds/Kdin
Summary: The rise and fall of the Black Velvet Rabbits is directly correlated to the amount of blood they have to lose to realize they are meant for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in every chapter's notes. 
> 
> This is my love letter to Pacific Rim and the fandom. Here go my favorite nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied/referenced alcohol abuse.

Hermann wakes up making plans for the Perseids Meteor Shower on Friday. The Perseids, the one meteor shower that produces up to 60 bright meteors per hour at its peak periods. The one meteor shower Hermann misses every year for one reason or another. His pneumonia hospital stay of 2012, per se. Or the time on 2013 when his sister Karla showed up and forcibly took him to a road trip and tour to her new apartment on Pittsfield. Or simply last year, when he actually took a bus at night and went out town to avoid light pollution and it got cloudy out of nowhere.

The morning is so cold that it makes his bad hip hurt, like the cold is personally stabbing his damaged bone tissue time and again. Hermann drags himself out of bed regardless, showering at a too hot temperature and wrapping himself in his warmest clothes afterwards. One could say he is ready to hit his Wednesday's morning shift at Wafflestriker, a small yet popular cafeteria run by an ex Royal Australian Air Force pilot with the Roman name of a divine hero.  

When he steps into the store the first thing he sees is Chuck, the eighteen year old son of Hercules Hansen, feeding Max, the son of Chuck Hansen, also known as the white bull dog that has earned a special place in the heart of every person that ever pets his head.

“G’day, Hermann.” Chuck greets, measuredly adding dog food in Max’s decorated bowl.

“Good morning, Chuck. Sir,” Hermann nods at Herc, who nods back as he ties a plain white apron around his waist.

“Morning, Hermann.” Herc says as he sits down on a chair and spreads the newspaper on the table. 

Max comes from behind the counter to trot over to Hermann, wagging his stumpy tail and looking up at him expectantly. Hermann bends to pet his head gently, scratching him behind the ears. Today the dog is wearing a football jersey and a studded collar. 

“Come on, Max, breakfast.” Chuck calls and Max runs back at him and his bowl on the wooden floor. 

Hermann walks behind the counter to hang his coat on the employee’s closet and shivers at the loss. It’s a pretty uneventful morning, apparently it is too cold to even go outside and get some coffee.

A guy with slicked-back hair, several layers of clothing and a bowtie strides in, rubbing his hands together to turn the friction into heat. Oh well, it’s never too cold for Tendo to get coffee. 

"Hermann! Long time no see, buddy! I didn’t know you worked here!" Tendo exclaims as soon as he recognizes him.

"Hello, Tendo." Hermann smiles frankly happy to see a familiar face.  “Yes, only that I take the evening shift the rest of the week.” 

“Ah, that’s why."

"Chuck! You can feed Max in the backyard! We have costumers." Herc interrupts and both Tendo and Hermann fall silent, Tendo turns to look at Chuck snarling and lifting Max's plate, calling for him as they move to the back.

 "What can I get you?"

"Okay…" Tendo steps back to read the beautiful calligraphed chalk letters on the blackboard menu. "Coffee, black, medium size, the order of three waffles with as much hot fudge as humanely possible, to go please."

"Sure, that would be $5.75 please." 

"Working on it!" Says Herc, slapping Hermann on the shoulder not so gently. 

"What's up with you and your Ph.D., bro?" Tendo continues as he hands him a ten dollar bill and Hermann registers the order. 

"On course, finally." 

"Great! You got that scholarship?"    

"Yes," Hermann affirms, handing Tendo his change. "What about you?" 

"Working on my masters in Mechanical Engineering," Tendo says as he leans an elbow on the counter. "Haven't seen you around on campus, like, ever. You have an apartment somewhere around don’t you?" 

“I do, just two blocks away. I’ll send you the address.” 

“Please do, maybe I’ll drop by, y’know. Chat. Have a snack. Just like the old times.” 

"Order!" Herc yells from the kitchen, as if the noises from the ten in the morning ambient were too loud. 

Hermann moves to get the tray and presents it in front of Tendo. The strong smell of organic coffee merges exquisitely with the hot fudge in a delectable hybridization.  

"Oh gosh," Tendo swoons as he accepts his food. "Hey, what about we meet up again?"

"Surely,"

"Are you free on Friday? I know some guys who have a band and they’re playing at The Boar's Head, the bar from around the corner! Meet you there at 9?"    

"That's all right." 

"Cool! I gotta run now, my oral presentation started ten minutes ago, okay bye!" 

Friday.   

Oh no.

  

 

Apparently the band presentation is kind of a big deal, which Hermann did not expect. There is a small stage with amplifiers the size of trash cans and there are five members, all of them too invested on their instruments to even look at the public. The band is called Black Velvet Rabbits and Tendo tells Hermann they have a contract with a nice discography and they are already working on their second album. 

“Their first one is really cool, I have a copy somewhere in my car. I’ll lend it to you.”    

They are plugging all their audio equipment when Tendo and Hermann order their first round of beers.    

"How do you know them?" 

"I met the second guitarist, Newt, when he moved in to America, you know, exactly next to my house." 

"How many years ago?" 

"We were eleven, turns out I still like him," Tendo chuckles at his own banter. "We hang around all the time." 

"I see." Hermann says trying to swallow down the envying sting that crawls up to him. 

"Yeah, then I met the drums guy, Yancy, he attends some of my classes." 

Their chatting so much as finishes when the lead guitar guy taps at the microphone. He has a lean body and a deep voice, his face is ridiculously attractive. "Goodnight everybody," he starts, his voice deep and smooth at the same time. "We're the Black Velvet Rabbits, we hope you enjoy our music." 

The lights go out and the people start to cheer and clap absentmindedly. The music starts as soft guitar notes are performed by the lead, followed by a synthesizer played by a tall, dark haired lady. The composition escalates with the drums and second guitar and lastly, with the vocals of the male lead, which start in soft and monotonous tones. When the first verse is over the chorus hits and it’s hurried, almost urgent, with loud singing and trashy guitar strums. 

Hermann pays attention at each instrument and the people behind them. He looks at Yancy, a broad shouldered blond that plays with precise and rigid movements. Then looks at the lady playing the bass, who sways from side to side rhythmically, her brown curls wavering with her. 

“That’s Alison!” Yells Tendo from right next to him. “I got like the biggest of crushes on her, dude.” 

She looks up as if she had heard Tendo, which is highly unlikely but Hermann suspects of it anyway. Alison’s face lights up when she sees him and smiles warmly at him as a way of saying hi. Tendo waves openly at her before giving her two thumbs up.

Hermann directs his eyes to the second guitarist, Newt. Is his name really Newt? He is the shortest of all and his brown hair is remarkably disarrayed. He is wearing a black jacket and skinny jeans. Of all the elements on stage, his red and white guitar is the one that truly brings out a contrast in the flatness of gloomy black. 

For the second song, the synthesizer lady steps up to the microphone as the music starts. The notes are darker and almost aggressive. Her voice is rough and straight forward but the lyrics are the real highlight of the song. They make analogies between addiction to drugs and sexual intercourse. Hermann can't help but wonder who the creative artist behind them was. 

_“What you get is what you see; it won't take much to get hooked on me; so shoot me right into your skin; and I will be your heroin…”_

Each member of the band play as if they were not being watched. They do not interact with each other. Instead they distract themselves by looking up to the walls or an empty space below the stage. And Hermann and Tendo distract themselves by sipping their beers. No one is exactly comfortable. 

_“I'll put my nails into your back; yeah, you'll feel me like a spinal tap; you want it from me on both knees; but not until you beg me, please…”_

The next song is completely different from the last. It sure is loud, okay but its inflection is much brighter and optimistic. It even provokes some of the audience to sway on their seats and shake their fists to the rythm. This one is sung by the lead guitar and on the chorus both Alison and Newt sing along on their own microphones. 

“That one is Newt’s!” Tendo informs Hermann gleefully and Hermann doesn’t know what to do with that information. 

Their presentation passes by with an odd consistency. Switching male to female vocalists, moving from serious and obscure accents to some more buoyant and upbeat ones. Featuring songs of sexual, even BDSM nature, to others with more miscellaneous connotations. The last song is probably the most jubilant, and this one is sung by Newt. His voice is almost a shout, a very high-pitched shout. He sings and plays the rhythmic guitar while rocking from side to side where he is standing. He also shouts “Wooh!” twice between Verse A and Verse B. 

At that point, Verse B is sung by the lead guitarist and not Newt, which, for some reason, Hermann finds unfair. The guy tries to reach Newt’s timbre but can’t really.  Both of them sing after that. The guitar solo of this song is the most complex so far, truly their most accelerated piece. 

It’s almost midnight when the last song is over. The people at the bar cheer some more as the band says good-bye and then the normal lightning of the bar makes its reappearance. Tendo and Hermann are finishing their fourth round of beers, and Hermann is sure he’s had enough. The Black Velvet Rabbits descend from their deific stage and they turn into simple mortals, humans with the need to socialize. 

The blond, Yancy, walks over to their table and greets Tendo by clutching his hand.  “Hey! I’m glad you could make it.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it, bro. Yancy this is Hermann, Hermann, Yancy, the guy with the sticks.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Yancy says looking into Hermann’s eyes, flashing a charming grin. 

“Likewise.” Hermann replies with a polite smile. 

"So you guys are staying for the rest of the night? We just purchased a few bottles for the crew.” 

Tendo looks over at Hermann as if he knows what he is about to say. 

“I’m sorry, I have an early shift tomorrow.” 

“I can’t either, maybe tomorrow?” Tendo says, looking over Yancy’s shoulder to find Alison. 

“Yeah,” Yancy agrees and punches Tendo’s shoulder playfully. “You know how it is with these guys. Newt! Come say hi before they leave!” 

Newt looks up after taking a Tequila shot in a mouthful. “Tendo!” He calls while waving a hand in the air at them. 

Yancy rolls his eyes at him and steps back when Newt approaches. 

“Leaving already?” Newt asks as he approaches their table. 

“Yeah, sorry. Hey this is Hermann, from Harvard.” 

“Hey, Hermann, nice to meet you. I’m Newt, ex MIT.” 

“Nice to meet you too, um, ex?” 

“Long story,” Tendo interjects as he stands and grabs his jacket. “Drinks still on you, buddy?” 

“Of course, pal.” Newt waves them off before knocking back another shot Hermann didn’t see he was holding. 

 

Hermann and Tendo say their own good-byes after leaving The Boar's Head and Hermann walks back home with his ears ringing and his mind longing for the debris left behind by comet Swift-Tuttle he didn’t get to see tonight. By all means, he still could leave town and find a decent place to watch the night sky but truthfully, his head is spinning and the only thing he wants is to pass out, in his bed, preferably. 

So he does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the songs described here. You can hear the playlist that inspired this chapter here: 8tracks.com/slavic-shadow/black-velvet-rabbits


End file.
